Soul of the night
by Setsuri
Summary: songfic, R&R please! * super kawaii look * me and kumagarou will give you a hug if you do. the song is just something I made up for the story. if you want to know more read it. ^_^


The Soul of The Night  
  
Full song  
  
In the soul of the night,  
I can hear your call,  
Follow the light,  
Until morning falls.  
Smile alight,  
See your torn and broken soul,  
Touching the light we become whole,  
Holding on again,  
Heart has hit the end,  
Darkness no more,  
Falling ever more,  
Till I see the morning light.  
  
Story  
  
"in the soul of the night I can hear your call"  
  
I held the lyrics in my hand as my mind began to mutter the words out loud.  
I wished Yuki would at least read them first before saying it was terrible and that I had zero talent. I had worked so hard this time. Although I work hard every time and that never seems to matter. It's not my fault is it? I try to write how I feel in my songs and to hear someone insult them is almost a direct insult on me. Actually I take insults about myself far better than those about my work.  
  
'until morning falls ...'  
  
I woke up this morning trying to keep that smile on my face but it seemed so false. I couldn't even see myself smiling back at me in the mirror, it was just the face of some genki child completely unfazed by the world. I'm not that child and never was. That child was only my escape from reality, it was and never will be me. I used to think it was better to hide myself behind this mask like a security blanket. I've realized now that this was the same thing Eiri had done. Cover himself in a mask of depression and coldness.  
  
"Smile alight, see your torn and broken soul"  
  
I decided to let go of my security blanket today. I went in to work with my own smile today. A smile that didn't cover the pain I felt deep inside. At first my friends all thought something terrible had happened to me. I really hadn't expected them to be that surprised that my child persona was just an act I made up to shelter myself from the world. I admitted that 'real' life was my greatest fear, but underneath I was a highly intelligent person. ( You don't honestly think I just quit school to become a singer did you? I just chose that career because I knew I would always have something new to learn. I graduated college when most children I knew were still in middle school)  
  
"Touching the light we become whole"  
  
I have told Yuki my entire past and why it is that I fear the real world so much. We've become closer because of it and I think Yuki may drop his security blanket too. It's funny almost how you never want to accept the errors in yourself until you see it in others. I just hope Yuki will come out and we can face the real world together.  
  
"Holding on again"  
  
Yuki almost let go a few days ago but then Tohma came for a visit and he did almost a complete 180. I'm afraid now that he may never let go as long as he is near someone that was partially responsible for the mask he put on. One thing's for sure though, I will never give up on Yuki as long as I live. Even if it takes a million years to do it I will shatter his mask and fears along with it.  
  
"Darkness no more"  
  
We are both ready now. Yuki and I have finally faced reality and it's not that bad.  
We go out all the time now and we actually went to dinner with Yuki's entire family yesterday including his parents. We had so much fun together and Yuki's mom actually bawled knowing that her son was finally himself again. Yuki's thinking of having dinner with my family next week too!  
  
"Falling ever more"  
  
My parents were less than thrilled at my return. Yuki ( he is so cute now) looked like a lost puppy as I icily dealt with my parents. I almost wanted to bawl my eyes out and return to my safe genki child persona that could do no harm and never be harmed. My parents had forbade my becoming a singer because they said with my education I could be anything I wanted. The only thing was all I wanted to be was a singer. When I had succeeded they had become bitter and because I never talked to the after my initial success. Well let's just say that dinner was completely ruined and was a real blow to my confidence.  
  
"Till I see the morning light"  
  
I resolved things with my parents and I'm even on semi-good terms with them. Yuki and I are now truly together and no what love and happiness are. No matter how fast the white wind blows I'll always be glaring one way. Yuki and I were meant for each other. I believe this statement now more than ever because if not why were we the only people that could pull each other out of the made up wrlds we had put our selves in? Yuki and I will always be together glaring towards the rising sun, and the morning lights.  
  
Owari  
  
All done. Yay! R&R please! The song is called 'Soul of the night' it's a little song I made up from this tune I kept fiddling with on the piano at school and stuff. (the tunes very simple and kinda peaceful bordering on soft rock. 


End file.
